Regarding a conventional light emitting apparatus, for example, JP 2010-244698 A discloses an organic EL apparatus aiming at having a high mechanical strength and excellent sealing properties (Patent Literature 1). The organic EL apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an organic EL panel, a wiring substrate, and a pair of film sheets sandwiching the organic EL panel and the wiring substrate. The pair of film sheets is bonded at a periphery of the organic EL element, and the organic EL panel is thereby sealed inside the pair of film sheets. A gap between the film sheet and the organic EL panel and a gap between the film sheet formed on an end face of the wiring substrate and the wiring substrate are sealed with a first sealing resin layer.
In addition, JP 2008-103254 A discloses an organic EL device aimed at simplifying a structure for airtight sealing and forming the organic EL device by applying substantially uniform pressure as a whole (Patent Literature 2). The organic EL device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes an organic EL element, a first film-like substrate and a second film-like substrate disposed so as to sandwich the organic EL element and having extension portions bonded to each other around the organic EL element, and a gas barrier film disposed so as to cover at least end faces of the bonded extension portions of the first film-like substrate and the second film-like substrate.
In addition, JP 2011-27815 A discloses an electro-optical apparatus aiming at ensuring sufficient durability performance (Patent Literature 3). The electro-optical apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 3 includes a display panel including an organic EL layer and two resin films laminating the display panel from front and back surfaces thereof.